A number of different devices and arrangements intended for dynamic control of running trim of boats are previously known.
One such previously known arrangement comprises the use of a so-called interceptor member, constituted of a plate or interceptor member arranged transverse to the vessel bottom and attached thereto. Such an interceptor member increases the water pressure acting on the bottom of the hull in front of the interceptor member and, accordingly, changes the running trim of the boat or vessel.
Furthermore, the patent publication SE-C2-502 671 discloses a device for dynamic trimming of a planing or semi-planing vessel hull. The disclosed device comprises a trim plate, directly behind the hull bottom in the path direction, which has been inserted into the relative water flow and crossways to it. The trim plate produces at least one main vortex with an upwardly and forwardly directed force component in front of the trim plate. According to SE-C2-502671, this causes the formation of a water volume with an increased pressure acting against a zone of the hull bottom in front of the trim plate. The trim plate is preferably inserted to a continuously adjustable depth, corresponding to 0-3% of the trim plate length and preferably at the most corresponding to 2.7% of its length. Furthermore, the trim plate preferably extends along an essential portion of the hull width and preferably along the whole width of the hull bottom or bottom halves.
According to SE-C2-502 671, the disclosed device provides a number of advantages such as rapid response, low power consumption, high utilization of the supplied trimming energy, low mechanical stress on the movable parts, and no disturbance of a reversing water jet.
Something which might be perceived as a problem with the previously known arrangements for dynamic control of running trim of a boat is that they usually are supplied in the form of a number of separate parts and/or units.
Accordingly, previously kcnown arrangements might comprise an interceptor member provided with elongated apertures which are slidably mounted on the boat hull, e.g. by means of guide pins which are fixedly attached to the hull. Such a previously known arrangement also comprises a separate actuating means, for displacing the interceptor member to the desired position in relation to the hull. In such a case, also the actuating means has to be fixedly attached to the hull of the boat by means of separate attachment means, something which of course might result in undesired damage to the hull surface and/or the hull structure.
Furthermore, in order to achieve sufficient stability and power for linear displacement of the interceptor member, the previously known arrangements normally require the use of several actuating means acting on the interceptor member.